Grangerová, moje noční můra
by patolozka
Summary: Dracovi se poslední dobou zdají podezřelé sny a je rozhodnutý s tím urychleně něco udělat… Dramione.


**Grangerová, moje noční můra!**

Autorka: **Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Claire**

Romance, Humor, Parodické prvky

Dramione

**Postavy:** Draco Malfoy, Hermiona Grangerová

**Popis příběhu:** Dracovi se poslední dobou zdají podezřelé sny a je rozhodnutý s tím urychleně něco udělat…

_Postavy v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem JKR, autorky ságy Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladů různých jmen, názvů a míst patří pánům Medkům, kteří tuto ságu přeložili do češtiny a paní Petrikovičovej a paní Kralovičovej, které ji přeložili do slovenštiny. Autorská práva k povídce vlastní Patoložka, která napsala tuto fanfiction. Tato povídka nebyla napsaná za účelem zisku._

**A/N:**_ Tuto povídku bych chtěla věnovat Jimmi k jejím dvacátým čtvrtým narozeninám. Užívej si život plnými doušky ještě alespoň dalších sto let! _

_PS: Jimmi, toto je moje první Dramione, a pokud se to podobá SOPLOŠ, což je jediná obdobná povídka, kterou právě čtu, tak se omlouvám, ovšem když jsem to psala, ještě jsem neznala ani obsah osmé kapitoly._

_Teď si ještě zpětně uvědomuji, že jsem se možná inspirovala povídkou „Buď po mojom boku" od Tess._

ooOoo

Draco zatuhl na místě. Nemohl se pohnout, nohy ho neposlouchaly, nedařilo se mu ani nadechnout. Strach, nesmyslný strach mu opanoval mysl a nechtěl z ní za žádnou cenu odejít. Mátožně se zadíval na brýlatou, slavnostně oděnou ženu před sebou a opětoval její upřený zpytující pohled.

Pak se její ústa otevřela a ona skřípavě promluvila. „Ehm, ehm… Takže, táži se vás znovu, Draco Luciusi Malfoyi, mimochodem je to už potřetí, berete si za svou právoplatnou manželku zde přítomnou Hermionu Jane Grangerovou?"

Zmijozel polknul._ Cože?_ „Néééééé," zakřičel zoufale Draco a v tu ránu se probudil ve své vlastní posteli. Prudce se posadil a snažil se popadnout dech. Studený pot se mu perlil na čele, oči měl vytřeštěné a pěsti zaťaté tak, že se mu nehty zarývaly až do kůže. Ani si neuvědomoval bolest, kterou si tak nechtě působil. Trochu se vzpamatoval, až když se mu chladem rozdrkotaly zuby. Unaveně se znovu položil.

Pohmatu se natáhl pro svou hůlku, která ležela na nočním stolku u okna, a mávnul s ní, aby provětral peřiny a zbavil se lepkavého potu a pachu plného nezaměnitelného zděšení.

Co se to s ním jen dělo? Tahle strašlivá noční můra se mu opakovala noc co noc od té doby, co na něj ta mudlovská nestoudnice s kučeravými vlasy ve frontě na oběd mrkla. A to už bylo skoro před měsícem! Musela ho proklít nějakým odporným neznámým kouzlem, jinak si to nedokázal rozumně vysvětlit.

_Severus…_ Znovu se posadil. Musí za Severusem. Ten bude znát odpověď.

Jenže… Pak se zamyslel a v duchu si promítl jejich případný rozhovor. Seděli by u krbu v kmotrových komnatách, Draco by se náznakem zeptal na to, co jej tak znepokojuje. Severus by na něj upřel ty své pronikavé oči, trochu by se předklonil a spojil prsty do stříšky, než by promluvil. „Draco… Slečna Grangerová není natolik magicky silná, aby mohla někoho proklít pouhým pohledem. To by bylo problematické i pro Temného pána, navíc v místnosti plné dalších kouzelníků. Musí v tom být něco jiného. Zamysli se…"

No, tak to by mu tedy opravdu pomohlo… Povzdechl si.

Musí se s ní setkat. Musí jí čelit. Takhle to už opravdu nejde dál!

Bylo šest hodin ráno. V práci začínal až od devíti, ale věděl, že Grangerová chodí často s předstihem.

Vstal z postele. Odběhl do koupelny, kde provedl ranní hygienu, aby se opětovně vrátil do ložnice vybrat si vhodný oděv. Malfoyové musí zachovat dekorum, hlavně když se chystají do společnosti, a ničemu nevadí, že tentokrát jde jen do práce, na ministerstvo.

Rozhodl se pro přiléhavé tmavé kalhoty, černou hedvábnou košili se třpytivým leskem a delší šedivý kabátec. Vše ještě doplnil koženými polobotkami z poslední kolekce proslulého obuvníka pana Jeleničného. Nakonec se obhlédl v zrcadle a opravil i ten poslední nepoučitelný vlas, který se ještě vymykal kontrole.

Draco Malfoy, zmijozelský princ, po smrti svého otce hlava starobylého rodu Malfoyů, měl prostě styl, to se muselo nechat.

Se snídaní se nezdržoval, v poslední době neměl stejně po ránu žádnou chuť k jídlu. Vyšel před dům a přemístil se do blízkosti Ministerstva kouzel. Hlavní vchod pro zaměstnance, záchodky, byl ještě úplně prázdný. Nikde žádné fronty. Mohl si být jistý, že bude jedním z deseti lidí, kteří se vydali do práce tak brzy. Například Moody, pokud nebyl na pochůzce, tam snad trávil i noci.

V hlavní chodbě zavadil pohledem o sochu ministra Pottera jen proto, aby si znechuceně odfrkl, a vybral si první vhodný výtah. Počkal, než se dveře se skřípěním zavřou a zmáčkl tlačítko do třetího patra, Oddělení pro vztah s mudlovským světem. Měli oddělení pro komunikaci s těmi bezduchými individui, kouzelnický svět se musel úplně zbláznit! Sám byl se svou pozicí asistenta vedoucího Odboru záhad, specialisty na starobylé artefakty, nadmíru spokojen. Kdo mohl říct, že si svou práci užívá? Malfoy jistě ne, ovšem sám sobě si to přiznat mohl.

Výtah se zastavil a Draco vyšel na liduprázdnou chodbu. Vydal se doprava, kde tušil Grangerčinu kancelář. Ta holka to už dotáhla na vedoucí tohoto směšného oddělení. Jako mudlorozená měla přirozené předpoklady a snad i vlohy, ale vedoucí celého oddělení? No, jistě, kamarádíčkuje se přece s Potterem…

_Potter_, to jméno stále nemohl vyslovit bez nádechu hořkosti. Potter, ten holomek, kterého ve škole tak nesnášel. Potter, který ho při závěrečné bitvě zachránil před jistou smrtí. A nakonec Potter, který ho osvobodil od doživotního otroctví v područí hadího ksichta. Prostě Potter!

Snažil se, seč mohl, aby se s ním nikde nepotkával. A naštěstí se mu to dařilo. Tomu hlupákovi úplně stačila společnost jeho ubohých ryšavých přátel jako za starých časů. S nejmladší Weasleyovou se dokonce oženil. Draco se otřásl, když se vzpomněl, jak sladce byl popisován jejich obřad u Růžového pahorku. Nechápal, proč ten článek v Denním věštci vůbec četl. A teď ještě to nejnovější. Už dva měsíce po svatbě byla bývalá Weasleyová těhotná. Potter se činil, to musel uznat. Ale copak se musel rozmnožovat v pouhých dvaceti letech? Jisté místečko na ministerstvu už si zajistil. Pohodlné bydlení v domě Blacků také, tak vlastně proč ne? Pokud mu to tak vyhovovalo… _Co?_ Pokud to Potterovi vyhovovalo? Copak na něj Draco takto myslel? Úplně se pomátl? Musí tu svou noční záležitost rychle vyřešit, jinak se asi brzy zblázní a bude dělat společnost Zlatoslavu Lockhartovi u Svatého Munga…

Zahnul za poslední roh, když spatřil zlatou cedulku s černě vypáleným písmem: Hermiona J. Grangerová, vedoucí. S klepáním se nezdržoval, sekretářka tu stejně ještě není, takže kdo by ho pozval dál, že? Prudce, a přece s jistou dávkou přirozené elegance, otevřel dveře a rychle prošel k dalším. Ani tam neťukal. Malfoyové to nepotřebují. Ti jsou vítaní všude, kam se jim zachce.

Vešel tedy do kanceláře vedoucí a na prahu se zastavil. Grangerová nikde nebyla. To bylo divné, protože lampička svítila a na stolku se válely dnešní noviny. Pamatoval si ten šťastný obrázek Moly Weasleyové na přední straně. Rozhlédl se tedy po pokoji.

Byla to poměrně malá místnost, ani přeplácaná, ani příliš strohá. Obložení z tmavého dřeva plynule přecházelo ve světlou podlahu. Na stěnách viselo pár obrázků, ze kterých na něj překvapivě nezíral nikdo z Grangerčiných známých. Jen krajinky z různých ročních období. Velký stůl byl uklizený a věci na něm uspořádané podle osobitého řádu vlastníka zdejší kanceláře. A za ním se nacházela knihovna. No jistě, jak předpokládal. Vševědka potřebovala své knihy. Ona ten pach snad fetovala nebo co? Ve škole nebylo minuty, aby ji nepřistihl s nějakou publikací v klíně!

Uslyšel podezřelý šoupavý zvuk, a tak popošel několik kroků, až se ocitl až u stolu. Zíral na místo, kde ta namyšlená holka asi obvykle sedávala, když se tam náhle zjevila její rozčepýřená, kudrnatá hlava.

Šokovaně vykulila oči a málem se praštila do hlavy, když se pokoušela co nejrychleji vstát a střetnout se se svým odvěkým nepřítelem.

Draco zamaskoval svůj zmatek tak rychle jak jen dokázal a po setině vteřiny už byl připraven čelit téhle osobě.

„Malfoyi?" zaskřehotala neochotně. „Co tu, u všech ďasů, děláš?"

Draco si užíval svou převahu a ušklíbl se, jak bývalo skoro celý život jeho zvykem. On se s tím šklebem snad narodil… „Stojím, jak vidíš, Grangerová."

Hermiona zatřepala hlavou, jako by byl přeludem, který lze takto lehce odehnat, a když to nepomohlo, důsledně zopakovala. „Co tu děláš? Máš snad nějaký problém s mudlovským světem?"

„Co? Malfoyové se s mudly nijak nestýkají, pokud to nevíš, Grangerová!" zdůraznil Draco a opravdu ho rozrušilo takové hrozné nařčení z její strany.

„Tak, co chceš?" zeptala se ostře dívka.

„Promluvit si. S tebou. Chci vědět, jakou kletbu jsi na mě použila, jinak…" pohrozil jí její bývalý spolužák.

„Kletbu?" zopakovala tentokrát zmatená Hermiona. „Já… na tebe… kletbu? Co tím myslíš, Malfoyi?"

Draco pomalu začal ztrácet svoji těžce sesbíranou trpělivost. „Grangerová," přecedil skrz zuby, „třicátého dubna při obědě jsi mě něčím proklela a já chci vědět, jak se toho můžu zbavit!"

„Neproklela," trvala zarputile na svém Hermiona, ale když si všimla jeho výrazu a stupňujícího se napětí v místnosti, rychle dodala: „Jak se to prokletí projevuje?"

„Ty ani nevíš, jak to působí, ty huso?" vyjel na ni Draco a tváře se mu začaly hněvivě zabarvovat do červena.

Hermiona jen lehce zavrtěla hlavou, ale nespouštěla ze zmijozela oči. „Ne, nevím…"

Dracovy oči se zablýskaly, ale pak zamrkal a našel skoro ztracenou rozvahu. Nesmí ji zabít tady! Ministerstvo mělo po celé budově umístěné detektory a ihned by se zjistilo ne jenom kdy, kde, ale hlavně kdo poslal Grangerovou přesně tam, kam patřila. Ještě jeden pomalý hluboký nádech a Draco měl na obličeji zase svou běžnou masku, kterou ukazoval na veřejnost.

„Pokud to musíš vědět, tak prosím. Každou noc se mi o tobě zdá." Hermiona se nadechla a Draco hned dodal: „Takhle jsem to nemyslel, ty sebestředná náno, každou noc se mi zdá sen, kde figuruješ ty a já… Vlastně jde o to, že se mě tam ministerská úřednice ptá, jestli si tě vezmu. A pak se probudím. Takže mi teď po pravdě řekni, Grangerová. Uvrhlas na mě tohle prokletí, protože si mě chceš vzít nebo co tím sleduješ?" zeptal se na konci svého monologu dědic rodu Malfoyů.

„Co?" Hermioně poklesla čelist, div, že si ji nevykloubila, ovšem rychle pusu zavřela a našla ztracená slova. „Tobě přeskočilo? Vždyť jsme spolu do teď sotva promluvili!"

Malfoy pokračoval: „Nepřekvapilo by mě to, spousta žen po mě touží."

„Dočista ses pomátl. Ať tě proklel kdokoliv, já s tím nemám vůbec nic společného!" snažila se ho přesvědčit křikem.

„Takže to není tvé vroucné přání? Ty po mě netoužíš? Nezdá se ti o mě?" zeptal se Malfoy sarkasticky, zatímco si v duchu vynadal, že takové myšlenky vypustil ze své aristokratické pusy.

„To rozhodně ne!" dosvědčila Hermiona a založila si ruce v bok, aby svým slovům dodala váhu.

_Ne?_ Každý přece po Malfoyovi šílí. Denně dostává spoustu pozvánek a dopisů. Každá žena se může přerazit, aby ho ulovila a Grangerová řekne prostě a jednoduše, že NE? Copak se svět vážně otáčí proti směru? Copak se moře vylilo ze svých břehů? Copak se obrům zvětšila mozková kapacity a mudlové umějí kouzlit? Ne, kdepak, tohle všechno je v pořádku. Takže musí být chyba někde jinde. Jenže kde?

Draco se díval na Hermionu Grangerovou, jako by ji snad viděl poprvé v životě. Vždyť nebyla tak ošklivá. Jistě, zasloužila by si nového kadeřníka a vizážista by se na ní také vyřádil, ale kdyby ji protáhl pár butiky a oblékl do stylového oblečení, byla by z ní vlastně docela kočka. Velké zuby byly už dávno pryč, postavu měla vcelku ucházející, prsa, no, zažil už větší, ale tahle měla tu správnou velikost akorát do dlaně.

_Co?_ Zešílel. Definitivně. Zlatoslav mu drží místo na druhé posteli. Budou tvořit dokonalý pár. Pan dokonalý se zlatými vlasy a pan dokonalý s bílými vlasy. Povedená dvojka.

Draco se štípnul do ruky, aby se opět vrátil do přítomnosti. Stojí v kanceláři Hermiony Grangerové, kouká na ni a přemýšlí, jaká je z ní baba.

Ale z Malfoye si nikdo nebude dělat legraci! To tedy ne. Takže, Grangerová ho nechce? To se ještě uvidí.

V tu ránu se rozhodl. Rychlým krokem obešel stůl, který stál až do této doby mezi nimi, chytil ji za hlavu a… políbil. Surově. Vášnivě ji políbil. Líbal ji, jako by na tom stál celý jeho život. A také stál, protože před minutkou se mu málem sesypal pod rukama. Hermiona se bránila, odstrkovala ho, snažila se uvolnit ze sevření těch mladých, silných paží, ale on jí v tom bránil. Dovolí jí to, až skončí, ale tento okamžik ještě nenastal. Dobýval její ústa, jako by to byla bitva století. Zkoumal její plné, smyslné rty, plenil to neprobádané území. Ten polibek trval snad… vlastně Draco ani nevěděl jak dlouho, protože pak se najednou odtáhnul a podíval se do jejích hnědých, naprosto zmatených očí.

Zůstal na místě, a to byla chyba, protože v tu chvíli mu přilétla facka, na kterou by se snad ani Pán zla nezmohl. Jen to mlasklo. Kruci, jak teď půjde mezi lidi? Bude mít tvář úplně červenou! Draco překvapeně vydechl a rychle odstoupil. Bezprostřední nebezpečí mu už nehrozilo, protože Grangerová se uklidila do vzdálenějšího rohu místnosti.

„Auuu. Co to krucinál bylo, Grangerová?" zeptal se zostra zmijozel a stále si třel zraněnou tvář.

„Jen to, co si zasloužíš, Malfoyi," prohlásila posměšně, ale nedokázala úplně zamaskovat, jak je z celé té situace roztřesená. Ještě před chvílí by to byl obyčejný den a najednou tu stojí s Malfoyem v jedné místnosti a utíká od něj po prožitém polibku. Dvacátý šestý květen už tedy rozhodně nebude obyčejným dnem! Červeně si ho zakroužkuje v diáři.

Draco si odfrkl, a pak se zeptal. „Toužíš po přídavku, Grangerová?"

„To´s uhádl, Malfoyi!" hořce se zasmála Grangerová, ale pak zrudla, když si uvědomila, co ta věta mohla jeho chorému mozku naznačit.

Draco se samolibě usmál a nějak dokázal, že i s jednou rudou tváří vypadal opravdu dobře. „Pak mi bude potěšením, ti ho ještě někdy dopřát, vševědko. Teď mě ale omluv, mám ještě nějaké povinnosti!" prohlásil. Otočil se a bez dalšího slova odešel.

Hermiona tam ještě dlouho stále a zírala na pootevřené dveře, které se po Malfoyově odchodu úplně nedovřely.

Když se ve škvíře objevila blonďatá hlava její sekretářky, řekla si Hermiona, že už bylo toho přemýšlení dost a konečně se vrhla plnou parou do práce. Nějaký Malfoy ji přeci nemůže rozhodit!

Ještě nebylo ani osm, a tak se Draco stihl zastavit doma, aby se pokusil dát dohromady svoji poničenou tvář. Pár maskovacích kouzel, nějaký ten pudr a všechno se zdálo v pořádku. Ovšem Grangerová mu bude ještě dlouho ležet v žaludku a vše nasvědčovalo tomu, že ne jen tam…

Protože nikdo si nebude zahrávat s Malfoyem, _nikdo_!


End file.
